It Isn't Like That
by roaming about
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the last thing Syaoran Li expects is a Valentine's Day gift and letter from his arch rival, Sakura Kinomoto! He takes it for real, while she still doesn't know the wrong guy's received it... SS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the last thing Syaoran Li expects is a Valentine's Day gift and letter from his arch rival Sakura Kinomoto! He takes it for real, while she still doesn't know the wrong guy's received it... SS

Author's Note: Hello this story idea just suddenly popped up in my mind and thus I had the urge to write it down. Hopefully it'll meet your standards in some way. Please read and review! Thank you!

"So how long more are you going to just stand there and admire him from afar?"

I jumped in surprise. Turning back, I saw a giggling Tomoyo.

I heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Gosh, don't just scare me like that, Tomoyo," I said, leaning back against the wall. "My heart was ready to pop out of my mouth just now!"

"Sakura, I cleared my throat three times, but you were too engrossed in gazing at your Prince Charming to notice me!"

"I-I wasn't!"

Tomoyo giggled again. I blushed.

"So, when are you going to give him those?" she asked, pointing to the box of chocolate and letter I was holding. "School's already over and here you are, still hesitating."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know... what if he laughs at me, or worse, avoids me?"

"So what, you're just going to bring them back home and never let Yukito know how you feel about him?" Tomoyo asked. "It's his last year here, Sakura. You're going to regret it if you continue to remain passive this Valentine's Day."

I felt my heart thumping hardly against my chest. Deep down inside I badly wanted to give him my handmade chocolates and letter, but deeper down there was still this shroud of fear of rejection.

"Look, he's gone," Tomoyo said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I hurriedly turned. "Whaaaaaat? I-I haven't even... oh never mind!"

Tomoyo placed an assuring hand on my shoulder. "If you're feeling shy, Sakura, just stuff it into his bag before soccer training is over. "

* * *

"Come on, captain! I swear I won't be late for practice again!"

"That's what you said two days ago, Li."

"That's because I didn't count on meeting a crazy ex!" argued Syaoran.

Yukito remained firm. "No more excuses. You're vice-captain and you still can't seem to set a good example for the team! I'm sorry but you'll have to stay back an hour-"

"But I have a date tonight!"

Yukito smiled. "At least your date won't give you extra training for turning up late."

Syaoran felt himself boil inside. What could a studious dude like Yukito know about girls and dates?

"And Li, go get the soccer balls from the sports room," Yukito ordered.

Syaoran glowered at him. "If you'll excuse me first, I have a bursting bladder to relieve."

* * *

"I feel kinda weird, sneaking around in the guys' changing room," Tomoyo whispered. "Sakura, can you quick find Yukito's bag already?"

Sakura was frantically digging through a pile of bags. "I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Just then, they heard voices in the distance.

"I think people are coming!" Tomoyo alerted.

Sakura grew more panicky. "Ok ok, I found it!"

With that, she hurriedly unzipped the bag, stuffed her Valentine's Day present inside and zipped it up.

"Ok let's hurry up and go!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she grabbed Sakura's hand, ready to flee.

Too late.

"What damn kind of a stiff captain is he?" they heard Syaoran's voice grumble, followed by footsteps.

"Just put up with it, dude. It's his last year here and then, you're captain!" Yamazaki answered.

"Yeah, but for now I gotta put up with his shit till he graduates a few months later!" Syaoran replied.

Then, he sighed and said, "And tonight, Mika's gonna give me shit for showing up late for our date. And it's all cos' of Yukito that anal jackass-"

"HEY!"

"Shhh!"

Syaoran and Yamazaki froze. A heavy silence followed.

"Who's there?" Syaoran shouted, finally breaking the silence.

There was a scuffle, followed by Sakura jumping up from amongst the pile of bags. Soon, Tomoyo reluctantly stood up.

Sakura glowered at Syaoran. "I won't hear you insulting-"

Syaoran cut her off with a condescending laugh. "I should have guessed it was you, Kinomoto. I mean, who else indulges in such a sick hobby?"

"Shut up, Li," Sakura retorted. "I-I was just trying to find my earring!"

Yamazaki burst out laughing. "HAHA SYAORAN, SHE'S WORSE AT GIVING EXCUSES THAN YOU!"

Syaoran and Sakura turned to glare at him.

"A-Anyway!" Tomoyo cut in, "Sakura and I have to go now! Bye!"

With that, she hurriedly pulled Sakura out of the room and the two dashed off.

"That pair of looneys," Syaoran muttered before walking over to the pile.

"What are you doing?" Yamazaki asked.

"Checking to see if they plant bombs in people's bags for fun," Syaoran replied as he pulled out his bag.

Yamazaki quickly scrambled to his too. After digging through his bag, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Nothing unusual about my bag! What about yours, Syaoran? Hey, do you honestly think they came here cos' Sakura was finding her earring? It's quite stupid, right? But then why else would they be here? UNLESS THEY'RE PERVERTS! But no way, I've known them for so long, they aren't the kind! But then why did they come here? Hey, Syaoran, are you listening to me?"

Syaoran didn't respond. He only stared blankly at the letter in his hands, his thoughts and emotions whirling chaotically within his mind...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or anything affiliated with it.

Next day at school...

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"No freaking way!"

"I don't believe it."

"Come on, she couldn't possibly have!"

"Yes everybody, I speak the truth, and indeed the truth will prevail. See here, our main star comes, and she will prove my integrity in this matter. Let us welcome... Kinomoto Sakura!" Yamazaki shouted as he pointed to Sakura, who was entering the school hall with Tomoyo.

"What?" Sakura said, confused at the intent stares she was receiving from everybody.

Yamazaki walked over to her.

"Now, Sakura, I'm going to ask you a very simple question. All you have to do is to speak the truth. Give me your answer, from the bottom of your heart!" he said.

Sakura looked at him weirdly. "Yamazaki, what on earth are you up to now?"

"I just want to prove to everyone that I do speak the truth, because no one believes me," he answered. "Now, Sakura, clear my name, tell me, do you have a crush?"

"W-What?" Sakura stammered, blushing as Yukito's face immediately appeared in her mind.

"The blush proves it! Kinomoto Sakura is in love!" Yamazaki proclaimed loudly.

"Oh shut up, Yamazaki!" Sakura gritted through her teeth, embarassed.

"Now, answer my second question," he went on, eyeing her steadily. "Tell me. Is your crush... a guy?"

"What the-"

"So it is! And is he in the school soccer team?"

Yukito's face again resurfaced and Sakura blushed even more. "I-I..."

"The deepening blush is a definitive yes!" Yamazaki pointed out. "And now, for the million-dollar question... drumroll please!"

"Look, this is a total waste of time," Meiling said as she stood up from her seat. "I think Takashi and Kinomoto just want some attention because their lives are too boring. I'm leaving."

"Oh do you really want to, Meiling? Don't you know your marriage is at stake?" Yamazaki said.

Meiling froze. Then she said in an icy tone, "My marriage? Does this concern my darling Xiao Lang? And Kinomoto?"

Yamazaki grinned before turning to Sakura, who was now very confused.

_What has Yukito got to do with Syaoran? _Sakura thought.

"Now I put forth the million dollar question to Miss Kinomoto," Yamazaki began, making Sakura feel very nervous. "Kinomoto san, are you in love with Syaoran Li?"

Sakura was completely taken aback by the question as she felt everyone's eyes (especially Meiling's) bore down on her. A moment of silence ensued before she finally found words to speak.

"Huh? What? Me? In love with Syaoran?" she repeated.

"See! She just proved my point! She does like Syaoran! That silence you all heard just now was silent consent! Ha! I win the bet! Ten bucks, everybody!" Yamazaki said victoriously.

"Grr... Kinomoto..." Meiling snarled maliciously.

"Wait wait wait! No you're all mistaken!" Sakura finally shouted. "I don't like Syaoran Li, how can I like someone like him? He's so... obnoxious!"

"What?" Yamazaki said, confused. "Hey, hey, sorry but no refund of your bets! And anyway she's denying it!"

"I am not, I'm speaking the truth! And hey, Yamazaki you monster, how can you bet on things like this? And with the whole school at that!"

Yamazaki pushed through the throngs of schoolmates who had now surrounded him.

"Okay, Sakura, so you choose to deny your love for Syaoran, eh?" he said. "Well, that's a rather incongruous thing to do, considering how you wrote him a Valentine's Day letter and even gave him handmade chocolates!"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

"Wow, she really knows how to initiate her move well."

"And I thought she and Syaoran Li were enemies. Is that what a love-hate relationship is?"

"She's quite cool for a Valentine."

"HEY! WHAT'S THIS?"Meiling screamed angrily, stomping her foot. "ARE YOU ALL ACTUALLY APPROVING OF THIS? KINOMOTO SAKURA IS JUST TRYING TO STEAL MY HUSBAND!"

"Other girls were doing that long before her."

"Can everyone please listen to me?" Sakura finally shouted. Immediately everyone became silent, it was after all quite shocking to see Sakura being so commanding.

Sakura sighed. "I didn't even give Syaoran any Valentine present!" Then she glared at Yamazaki. "Stop making up stories!"

Yamazaki looked at her, shocked.

"Sakura, you're really good at acting. But for the sake of my ten bucks, I cannot cover up for you. Here, you people don't believe me? Go ask Syaoran! He has the letter Sakura wrote to him!"

"I really did not write him any letter! If there is a letter you guys must have forged it to play this stupid prank!"

"Jokes aside, Sakura, let's be serious," Yamazaki said solemnly. "Come on, even _I _have ceased the jokes. You should too, all the more."

"I don't believe this," Sakura sighed frustratedly. "Okay where is Syaoran? Maybe he should come clean about this whole Valentine thing."

"Oh by the way, Sakura, it just occurred to me that Syaoran is in a current state of absolute shock and confusion. And it's all because of your letter-"

"I didn't even write him any letter in the first place!"

* * *

"How could she have liked me? I never noticed that before," Syaoran murmured. "Well, she sure is a good actress."

**"Okay, where is Syaoran? I'll find him myself and clear this matter up!" Sakura declared angrily.**

He then turned to look at the letter. "I really never expected this. But then again, I am quite a good catch... I guess I am irresistable after all, even Sakura is after me."

**Sakura angrily pushed past the throngs of people who had gathered at the hall. "Stupid Syaoran and Yamazaki, playing such an idiotic prank... And they even went to involve the entire school in it!" She never felt so humiliated in her life. **

"Actually, Sakura is quite cute. It's just that sometimes she can be quite fierce. But then again, the only time she's ever fierce is when she sees me. Maybe I do hold a special place in her heart."

**As Sakura made her way to the classroom where Syaoran was, she suddenly bumped into someone. "Ouch!" Sakura said as she fell down. "I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice said, and soon after the owner of the voice offered his hand to her. She looked up. **

**"Y-Yukito san..."**

**"Hey Sakura," Yukito said, a concerned look on his face. "You alright?"**

**"Y-Yeah..." Sakura mumbled as Yukito helped her up. "I-I..."**

**"I never would have guessed you liked Syaoran, seeing how you and him are always arguing. But then again, I should have guess, it can only be chemistry of a really special kind." **

**"What? No, not you too, Yukito-"**

**"I wish you all the best, Sakura! Go for it!"**

"But I thought she liked Yukito all along... But then again if she did, she would have written him the letter instead. Fact is she wrote it to me, therefore she must like me. Which is still very surprising come to think of it. I mean, I thought all along she liked boring gentlemen type of guys. And I'm really quite the opposite. But ah well, love is unexpected. Still, I should try to make an effort to change myself. Maybe next time when we go on dates I'll open the door for her, seat her, talk gently to her-"

"I am so going to kill you Syaoran Li!" Sakura shouted as she burst into the empty classroom where Syaoran was. He looked up at her and blushed.

"Oh, hi Sakura," Syaoran said, for the first time not addressing her by her surname.

"Don't 'hi' me, after what you've done!"

"What did I do?"

Sakura glowered at him. "So you want me to spell it out? Fine! You! You and Yamazaki made up a stupid story about me writing you a Valentine Day letter! And I even made you chocolates! Since when did I do that?"

"Huh?"

"Speechless eh?"

"No, but you did! You put them in my bag!"

"Now that's a total lie, you idiot!"

"Okay this is getting ridiculous, Kino- I mean, Sakura, and you're testing my patience. If you want me to spell it out then fine I will. Yesterday during training you and Tomoyo crept into the guys' locker room and you stuffed your Valentine Day presents into my bag. Is that the kind of explanation you want?"

There was now a long silence in the classroom before Sakura finally opened her mouth.

"Oh crap, I get it now."

Author's Note: Hey everybodaye! It's been a long time! Haha okay sorry have been on hiatus for a year or so... so yep, I tried to make it up with this long chapter! Please review to tell me what you think of it! :D


End file.
